Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars
Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars is a new game with a campaign and will be released in the summer of June 5th, 2019. Characters Heroes *Captain Sharpshot - the former leader of the disbanded black ops government team once known as Nightwatch and Lieutenant Lightning Burn's best friend. *Lieutenant Lightning Burn - the former second in command of the disbanded black ops government team once known as Nightwatch and Captain Sharpshot's best friend. *The Marauder - a vicious, vengeful vigilante who seeks to kill those responsible for murdering his parents and older brother, while protecting his little sister. He is also a former friend of Devil Dog, but stopped being his friend when Devil Dog could not convince him to let the cops deal with his family's killers. *Lord Death - leader of the Elementals, the Elemental of Death, and one of the two most powerful ones. *Tree Thing - second-in-command of the Elementals, Elemental of Life, and the second most powerful one. *Mother Earth - Elemental of Earth and the oldest Elemental. *Hellfire - Elemental of Fire and the Guardian of the Gates of Hell itself. *Eagle Person - Elemental of Wind and the bravest Elemental of all. He is often called the Elemental of Freedom. *Graviso - Elemental of Gravity and the strongest Elemental of all. *Speedy Twister - Elemental of Speed and the fastest Elemental. *Lightning Blast - Elemental of Storms. Villains *Black Gate - An insane Military AI thought to have been destroyed. Works with Doomsday by infecting the Omnic population. He is the secondary antagonist. *Doomsday - an evil Alien Warlord from the planet Dyrg who seeks to conquer Earth, and destroy all resistance in his way. He is the Primary antagonist. *Bernard Duval - Leader of the Anarchist Collective, a loosely affiliated group of left wing anti government cells who seek to overthrow the governments of the world and establish "true freedom." He is the tertiary antagonist. *Scorpion - A vicious anti-government activist, who has a hatred for D.Va for always foiling his plans and getting in his way. he dresses like a scorpion, and his armor is not easy to break, but he is captured with his partners Rhinocerous and Leaper. *The Rhinocerous - A bruitish anti-government activist thug, who holds a hatred for JO8, dresses in armor that looks like a rhino, and is very aggressive, but he is captured with his boss Scorpion, and his partner Leaper. *The Leaper - a anti-government activist mercenary, who holds a hatred for the Soldier Enhancement Program, and dresses in a jump suit, but he is captured with his boss Scorpion and his partner Rhinocerous. *Captain Tomahawk - Captain Sharpshot's brother, but dies when Sharpshot is forced to put him down. *Anarchists - the people who work for Bernard Duval. *Doomsday's Generals - Black Gate, Xeno, Father Time * Plot Five years have past since the second game. The game begins with a cut scene of Angela "Mercy" Ziegler and her son Colby traveling to the US for their annual visit to the grave of Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson. All of the members of Overwatch pay their respects and McCree leaves a fifth of whiskey and a cigar on the grave; Mercy and Colby both lay white roses. After they leave, a storm comes, and a man completely colored green and wielding a staff of wood approaches the grave. He says something is coming as he stabs his staff into the head stone. Meanwhile, Overwatch get back to work, starting with the reinstatement of Captain Lucas "Sharpshot" Marklovsky, whom the player currently plays as. However, Watchpoint Gibraltar is attacked via a cyber virus, revealing itself as Black Gate, a murderous AI from the previous game. Black Gate attacks with a cadre of inhuman looking warriors. After killing the aliens, which are called Vypers, Black Gate warns Overwatch that he is coming, and, having deduced that it was pointless to resist (99.997% chance of failure) He opted to join with him. Before he departs, he orders the crew to stay out of their way. Lucas then says Black Gate knows they won't. Mercy asks the team what they're gonna do, and Lucas just says they are gonna need someone who knows what Black Gate was talking about. Meanwhile, in the Realm of Spirits, the Elementals meet together for the situation. Lord Death, Elemental of Death, says that Earth will need to be protected, since Black Gate had kept them distracted. Hellfire says he might miss a few things, since he was tasked by Satan to bring the Jersey Devil back to Hell. Lord Death ponders if Tree Thing made the right move, which prompts Mother Earth to affirm that only he was capable of uniting earths heroes, since he knew what was coming. Graviso, Elemental of Gravity, says that Mother Earth is right as Overwatch will need all the help they can get. Eagle Person, Elemental of Wind, concludes the meeting, and goes to escort "the one" back to civilization along side Speedy Twister, Elemental of Speed, and Lightning Blast, Elemental of Storms. Meanwhile, vengeful vigilante, The Marauder, sends an anonymous message to Overwatch, telling them that the criminals Scorpion, Rhinocerous, and Leaper were robbing a bank and holding hostages in Johannesburg, South Africa. Lucas, Sombra, Widowmaker, D.Va, Lucio, and Symmetra arrive, only to find out the message was from Marauder. The team reluctantly agrees to help him, as long as he doesn't kills anyone. In pursuit of the three thieves, the crew are attacked by more aliens, and they discover that Leaper could control Vypers. On top of this, they are set upon by anarchists. Marauder quickly goes back on his promise, and shoots the Anarchist leader in the head, which sparks a riot. After fighting their way to an extraction point, they are surrounded by anarchists, but are rescued by a lone man wearing black police riot armor. After saving Lucas, he retreats, but Lucas picks up a brass casing from the assault rifle he was using, intent on finding out who the mystery warrior is. Reaper demands why Marauder went back on his promise, and Marauder tells him that Anarchists and Neo Nazis had a hand in his parents and older brother's murder, when he (Marauder) was only 10, and his baby sister was only a year old. The crew is completely confused at this point, and discover that they are about to fight a war on two fronts; on the one hand, Black Gate and his mysterious benefactor had an alien army, and on the other, The Anarchist Collective led by Bernard Duval threatened to overthrow world governments. Mercy holds a press conference, attempting to cover up the alien invasion, but the press remains skeptical. Pulling another operation against Black Gate, the crew encounter the Riot Armor man again, who interfaced Black Gate's mainframe. He flees which prompts Lucas to chase after him. He seems to be allied with the Vypers as they assist in his escape, but when Lucas caught up with him, the two are forced to help each other get to the evac site. The stranger says he cannot go with him, that there a few more loose ends to tighten. Before Tracer takes off, he tells Lucas to give him One Last Chance. Overwatch begin recieving intelligence from an unknown source, feeding them information about the Anarchist Collective before being contacted directly by an unknown hacker. The Hacker, revealed to be The Stranger, informs them that at the present, Black Gate was the greater threat, but was being dealt with. Overwatch should focus on taking down the Collective so they can focus all their resources on Black Gate, because "The enemy at the gates does not care which side we are on." Meanwhile, Winston approaches Lucas and tells him to meet him in private. In Lucas' room, Winston reveals that the finger prints on the bullet casing is that of a dead man; Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson to be exact. Lucas, stunned, asks if he is certain. Winston affirms this. Still, not wanting to upset the rest of the crew, namely Mercy, Lucas asks Winston to keep this to themselves for now. He contacts his best friend, Lieutenant Marcos "Lightning Burn" Lopez, to help him find Devil Dog and bring him back to base. Roadhog asks Marauder how he made his armor so advanced, to which Marauder replies that he made it on the Predator home world, and is one of their allies. After Fighting off an Alien assault on the EU, Lucas and Marcos are contacted by the stranger and told to come to the memorial too Alyssa "Midnight" Vansmith, who died in the events of the last game. Lucas and Marcos arrive and find Devil Dog giving his respects to his fallen comrade. Lucas demands to know what has happened and why he didn't rejoin Overwatch. Devil Dog tells them it is because he felt it was for the best. Devil Dog informs the two that it is far worse than expected; Black Gate is not behind the Aliens, he is merely their monitor. The real enemy, Doomsday is coming to earth and intends to enslave or destroy the entire population. Lucas, angry that Devil Dog withheld this information until now, calls him a coward. Devil Dog retorts that he is not going to let his son die without him knowing the truth. Just as Lucas tries to ask him to come quietly so that he could meet his son, a war tomahawk slices Devil Dog's arm. Marcos pulls him to safety, while Lucas grabs another oncoming war tomahawk and puts it in the ground. Lucas' older brother, now an old man, steps out of the shadows, and in a glum way, expresses his joy for seeing his brother again. Lucas and his brother get into a fight, which ends with Lucas badly injuring Captain Tomahawk. Lucas tearfully puts his brother out of his misery by stabbing him in the heart with his combat knife. After patching Devil Dog up, Devil Dog asks how Lucas knew the legendary anti-government activist. Lucas explains that Tomahawk was his older brother, and assumed he had changed his ways after his (Lucas) disappearance. Lucas then asks him kindly to come back with them, as they need his intel and they don't wanna go in halfcocked and blindly fight an enemy they know nothing about. Devil Dog considers it before agreeing. They get in the helicopter and fly off, not noticing they are being followed by a Predator. When they get back, they find out that the mysterious box-looking device Winston was studying had gone active and more aliens poured through. Only this time, they were accompanied by a Xenomorph. Back at Gibraltar, Devil Dog walks into Mercy's lab, scaring her terribly. Unsure if he is even human, she becomes infuriated and violently forces him out before breaking down into tears. A cut scene of a flash back ensues of the day Devil Dog died, revealing their private conversation. While sealed in Dethshrid's reactor room, Mercy comes to try and help Devil Dog but he refuses, since he could not risk radiation poisoning to the Korean Peninsula. Devastated at the inevitable, she reveals to Devil Dog that she is pregnant with his child. They agree, if it is a boy, to name him Colby after Devil Dog's brother. After he had died, Mercy fell into a horrible state of depression and almost committed suicide. The prospect of motherhood stopped her, however, as killing herself would also kill her innocent child, which she could not do. After she gives birth, she names her son Colby Rhett Ziegler. In the present, Mercy cries that she already buried Devil Dog, and had no will to do it again. The alarm sounds off, and Winston shouts on the PA system that another attack is happening within the base. The base becomes overrun with the Aliens, with their Xenomorph ally. As the Xenomorph tries to get Colby, Marauder leads it away. Missions #Ceremonies and Memories (The Player plays as Mercy to get on a plane and head to Devil Dog's burial site, and then see Tree Thing approach Devil Dog when no one is watching.) #First Contact (Lucas gets reinstated, but Black Gate attacks with a warning of a new, otherworldly enemy.) #Elemental Meeting (the Elementals meet together to discuss the situation) #Overdraft (confront Rhinoceros, Leaper and Scorpion at the bank) #Viva La Populi (escape from the Anarchist Collective) #Laid Bare (attend the press conference and help Mercy convince the press) #No Better Friend (Assault Black Gate's Mainframe, and apprehend the Stranger) #Aggressive Diplomacy (on route to meet the Stranger, defend EU delegates from the Aliens.) #Brother vs Brother (Confront Devil Dog with Captain Sharpshot and Lieutenant Lightning Burn and fight Captain Tomahawk) #Base Attack (Defend Watchpoint: Gibraltor from the aliens and Xenomorph) Soundtrack #Breaking Down the Borders - Gavin Dunn (Game Theme Song) #I'm Alive - Shindown (Devil Dog's ressurection) #Civil War - Henry Jackman (Black Gate's virus attack) #Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin (Devil Dog's new Theme) #Bad Reputation - Halfcocked ( Weapons Heroes Cannons *Bastion's Configuration: Sentry *Bastion's Configuration: Tank *The Marauder's shoulder cannon Villains Cannons *Scorpion's Claw Gauntlets: Cannon Mode *Rhinocerous' minigun *Doomfist's gauntlet Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Captain Sharpshot , Lieutenant Lightning Burn , Lord Death , Doomsday , Scorpion , The Rhinocerous , The Leaper , Tree Thing , Mother Earth , Hellfire , Bernard Duval , Captain Tomahawk ,